pjhobbitfilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bofur
Bofur is one of the main characters of The Hobbit. He was portrayed by James Nesbitt and first appeared in An Unexpected Journey. Personality Appearance An Unexpected Journey Bilbo's Party at Bag End When the rest of the company appear to Bilbo's door, the hobbit jerks the door opening, causing Bofur and the rest of his companions to fall on top of the matt, with Bombur landing on all of them. During the party, Bilbo dressing, asks Bombur if he has a cheese knife for a block of cheese. Bofur warns Bilbo that he doesn't have a knife and eats the entire block without a knife. In the middle of the party, Bofur and the others sing a song while apparently ruining Bilbo's plates. After Bilbo reads about "incineration," Bofur makes the hobbit nervous by saying he will be a pile of ash in a nanosecond, causing the hobbit to faint. Journey to the Misty Mountains The Thunder Battle A few days after leaving Rivendell, the company enters the paths of the Misty Mountains, but they find themselves in the middle of a thunderbattle between two stone giants, with Bofur doubting their previous existence. During the fight, half of the company (including Boffur) are seemingly killed by mashing into the side of a mountain, but the others survive. He notices Bilbo's disappearance, and finds him hanging onto the side of the cliff for his life. Bofur attempts to help save Bilbo, but the dwarves are unsuccessful until Thorin goes down and rescues the hobbit himself, but immediately scolds at Bilbo afterwards. The company settles down in a cave for the night, with Bofur taking first watch. Captured in Goblin-Town During his watch, Bofur sees Bilbo pack up and about to leave the cavern and quickly asks where the hobbit thinks he's going. Bilbo replies that he is going back to Rivendell because he doesn't believe he's strong enough to live life on the road and taking Thorin's words to heart. Bofur tells Bilbo that he knows that the hobbit is homesick and understands what he is going through. However, Bilbo coldly rebuffs that they are used to a life of living on the road, and not belonging anywhere. However, Bilbo immediately tries to apologize to Bofur, who is offended at first, but actually agrees to Bilbo and says that what the hobbit says is true: they don't belong anywhere. He wishes Bilbo with all the luck in the world and both clasp arms as they say farewell. However, before the Hobbit leaves, Bofur notices his sword glowing blue. They are soon dropped and land in Goblin town. Finale Final Battle However, shortly after the company escapes, they are hunted by Azog the Defiler and his followers. Bofur helps fight the cause by lighting up pine cones with his other teammates and throwing it at the Wargs and Orcs. However, they are nearly defeated, but are saved by the Eagles. The Carrock After being dropped off at the carrock Bofur and the entire company watched Thorin literally embrace Bilbo and the thrush fly to the Lonely Mountain. The Desolation of Smaug The Battle of the Five Armies Weapons Trivia |-| Character notes = Etymology * The name "Bofur" is derived from the name "Bovurr," from the Dvergatal; however, his name is unknown. hester Nathan Gould, "Dwarf-Names: A Study in Old Icelandic Religion", published in Publications of the Modern Language Association of America, Vol 44 (1929), issue #4, pp. 939-967 Character Notes * Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur were the only dwarves not to descend from the Line of Durin. * Bofur seems to be the one who always jinxes the Dwarves luck. For example, when Bofur and the other members of the company land from a very high fall in the Goblin Kingdom, he says, "Well that could have been worse," the Great Goblin's dead body lands on all of them, causing pain from them all. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters